Seat pad tie down devices are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,491 discloses a reversible chair pad including a cover having first and second fabrics forming respective first and second surfaces of the pad that are mutually attached at the pad perimeter, and where the first and second fabrics also form a two-ply skirt member extending from the pad perimeter. The pad also includes a first set of securing ties for securing the pad to chair spindles when the pad is configured to display the first fabric attached to an edge of the pad perimeter intermediate the skirt member and the first surface. Also included is a second set of securing ties for securing the pad to chair spindles when the pad is configured to display the second fabric, the second set of ties attached intermediate the skirt member and the second surface to the same edge of the pad perimeter as that to which the first set of ties is attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,980 discloses a seat cushion including a cushion cover with a visco-elastic, liquid-solid pad sandwiched between a pair of closed cell foam pads. The pads are received inside the cushion cover. The seat cushion also includes rear straps with hook fasteners and loop fasteners mounted on the ends of the straps. The hook fasteners and loop fasteners are used for securing the cushion to the back of a seat. Also the cushion includes front straps having hook fasteners mounted on ends the front straps. The front straps are used for securing the cushion to bottom of the front of a seat.